


it's hard to dance with a devil on your back

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Монстры Лидии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's hard to dance with a devil on your back

**Author's Note:**

> для мистер Лайн

Ей холодно и страшно. Внизу кричат родители, обвиняют друг друга в произошедшем. Лидия открывает глаза и чувствует, как слезы щекотно ползут по вискам и касаются ушей. Руки ледяные, точно не свои. 

Комната, как злое чудовище, пожирает каждый ее всхлип и все заглушаемые безмолвной подушкой рыдания. В темноте всегда есть монстры, и они довольно чавкают, пережевывая каждую секунду бессонницы, от которой Лидия никак не может избавиться.

Так не должно быть, все это ненастоящее. Сколько ночей можно было еще потратить на подобные уговоры? Отец ходит по дому и выключает свет, а из каждого угла все громче и громче доносятся довольные и злые смешки. Пасти открываются и превращаются в одну, уже знакомую и все такую же пугающую, с несчетным количеством клыков.

Лидия открывает глаза и понимает, что уже не лежит – стоит возле комода и смотрит в зеркало. Все ее лицо исполосовано когтями. На ресницах застыла кровь.

Когда утром мама спрашивает, зачем Лидия разбила зеркало – она не отвечает. Монстры сидят не только в темноте, но и в ней самой.


End file.
